Caged (Miami)
'''Caged '''is the nineteenth episode in season nine of . Synopsis Horatio and his team try to protect - but must uncover the secrets of - a mixed martial arts fighter whose former friend (that he testified against) has escaped prison. Plot Frank speaks to the press about Dante Kroll, one of the prisoners who escaped from Miami West Prison last October. He encourages citizens to call the tip line if they know anything about Dante’s whereabouts. Ryan tracks down Mike Darrow, one of Dante’s associates, and demands to know where he is—Darrow can only tell Ryan the last place he saw the fugitive. Elsewhere, Tim Garrigan pulls over on the side of the road when he sees police lights flashing behind him. The supposed cop beats Tim to death and takes a duffel bag from his front seat. A witness took a picture of the ‘cop’ who killed the man—it’s Dante Kroll. Horatio sets out to find Logan Shepherd, the man who testified to put Dante behind bars. Logan is preparing to participate in a championship fight, and his wife and Horatio suggest that he postpone the fight until Dante is caught. Logan refuses, and he says he won’t let Dante ruin his life. The team learns from Tim’s wife that he was a security guard at the arena where the fight will take place. The duffel bag Dante stole contained his uniform, gun, badge and security pass. Logan still refuses to back out of the fight, so the team arranges themselves throughout the arena to keep an eye out for Dante. Eric and Walter find a photographer illegally trying to take pictures, but there’s no sign of their escapee. Ryan takes Molly Sloan to an abandoned warehouse to look for evidence, and they locate blueprints from the arena. The vault is circled, and the team realizes Dante isn’t there to kill Logan—this is a heist. Eric and Horatio rush down to the vault, but Dante has already killed a guard and taken all of the money. They open fire, but Dante gets away. In the arena, Logan gets knocked out, and Horatio realizes that it’s a diversion—the money is in the ambulance. Dante knocks out the paramedics and drives the ambulance away with Logan in the back. Logan gives him the money and asks what’s next, but Dante shoots him and walks away. Horatio and Frank approach the ambulance and find Logan alive inside. He shows them a video that Dante sent him, revealing that Logan’s wife Brooke is being held hostage. Dante forced Logan to throw the fight to get him out of the arena in exchange for Brooke’s life. Realizing that a third person was holding the camera in the video on Logan’s phone, the team brings Mike Darrow back in for questioning. He gives up Brooke’s location, and Horatio hurries back to Dante’s warehouse hideout to meet the killer face to face. Dante raises his gun, but Horatio shoots him first. Logan feels guilty about what happened, but Horatio says he can’t carry the burden alone. He and Brooke have each other, and Horatio tells them to keep on fighting. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Franky G. as Dante Kroll * Leven Rambin as Molly Sloan * Chad Michael Collins as Logan Shepherd * Erin Cardillo as Brooke Shepherd * Angelique Cinelu as Cathy Hastings * Christopher Titus as Trevor Mason * Christopher Bello as Tim Garrigan * Heather Mazur as Rose Garrigan * Ramses Jimenez as Mike Darrow * Austin Bowerman as Suspicious Guy * G. Russell Reynolds as Male Fight Fan * Rich Eisen as Male Interviewer See Also